The purpose of this application is to obtain matching funds to replace a majority of the mechanical cage washers used in the Medical School animal resource. The present equipment ranges in age from 20 to 30 years, and maintenance costs, equipment down time, and poor performance are negatively impacting the program. If funded, the project would consist of removal of the old equipment, repair of pits underneath the rack washers, and installation of new washers. A total of 5 cage and rack washers, and 2 cabinet-style washers would be placed in 4 different cage wash rooms in 3 different Medical School animal facilities. Upon completion of the project, the institution would be able to more effectively provide the basis logistic support to the animal care and use program necessary to maintain high quality care and meet regulatory expectations.